helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakanishi Kana
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japenese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nakanishi Kana was born on June 4, 1997 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister, and a younger brother. She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. 2011 On August 14, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ along with Katsuta Rina, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16th, the sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Nakanishi will take part of a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen, where she will be on a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan", along with the support of Takeuchi Akari. This project will begin in August. On the same day, Nakanishi's twitter account was officially opened. On July 24, she announced that she finished shooting for her first solo DVD. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *'Nickname: '''Kanana (かなな), Xavier *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height: 160cm (5'3") *'''Western Zodiac: Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011–Present)﻿ ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) ** Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food: '''Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers. *'Specialty:' Swimming, weird faces. *'Hobby: Playing with her dogs *'Favorite Animal: '''Dog *'Favorite Color: 'Light Blue *'Favorite Subject: 'Science *'Favorite English Word: "Surprise!!". *'Looks up to:' Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon Discography Solo DVDs *2013.10.03 sweet kana (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan *Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" ; Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 *2 Smile Sensation ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.09.26 Smileage 2ki Member Event -Quad Smile- (スマイレージ2期メンバーイベント～Quad Smile～) *2013.11.XX S/mileage - Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2013 (スマイレージ・中西香菜バースデーイベント 2013) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Mana) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Internet *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Fukumura Mizuki) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Fukumura Mizuki) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Anemone and Violette) Radio *2012– SS1422 Trivia *Nakanishi is the oldest of the S/mileage 2nd generation. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *Her favorite animal is a gorilla, and even has a gorilla wallet. *Considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *She describes her personality as loud. *She has a few dogs as pets. *She is s a big fan of Maeda Yuuka. *Her audition number was #1111. *She was the only one of the five finalists to not have previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *She is named the clumsy one in S/mileage and Hello! Project. *She covered Fukumura Mizuki in Team Okai. *Is good friends with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon *She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. *On an episode of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, a make-up artist taught Nakanishi how to get a double eyelid look using special tape. *According to Fukuda Kanon's blog entry, Kana is a fan of THE Possible member Goto Yuki. *One of her favorite songs is Genkimono de Ikou!. *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Suzuki Kanon being the mellowest. *During the Yattaruchan Daisakusen, she tweeted and became good friends with Boston Red Sox player Koji Uehara. *She is allergic to cats.幼馴染中西香菜 S/mileage 2nd Generation Members Amebo blog 2013-11-19 See Also *Nakanishi Kana Gallery References External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog *Official Nakanishi Kana Twitter Account Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 additions Category:1997 births Category:June Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Nakanishi Kana Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Gemini